Sentriet (3.5e Race)
Sentriet Summary::Just one of the results of research into genetic engineering. A sentriet is one of the results of years of research into genetic evolution. Designed to mature quickly and be loyal, sentriets were once used as nothing more then watchdogs by their creaors. Long ago they escaped, and have since created small villages and the like, being generally unaccepted in most civilised culture. They can be found in the lands of those who tolerate their presence, or within largly diverse cities. Personality Sentriets, on a genetic level, enjoy both being of aid, and being on guard. When not involved in any particular activity, they tend to stand still and look at things. They test how far they can see, and see if they can notice small movements at their limit. Even while focussing on a task, they still keep a lookout around them. They find beauty in many things, sculpture painting, the layout of rocks, the ocean, the colour formation in a midden pile, and can focus on tasks and objects for long periods of time. Because they can't speak, most auditory artworks have little interest beyond recognition. Physical Description The Sentriet stands about 5'6" on four humanoid legs that form from the end of there stick-like body at right angles. Four arms, each ending in a hand made of four opposible thumbs, stick out of the body, in line with the legs at approximately mid-level. Four humanoid eyes circle the upper part of the body, serving as a head. There is no visible mouth, but there is a thin, flexible apparatus on top of the head which serves as mouth and breathing tube. If need be it can be shut, to allow for swimming and the like. Sentriets come in a variety of colours, from pitch black to dazzling white and everything in between. The colors of the parents seem to have no connection to the color of the child, however if a pattern is on one of the parents, the child has a slightly increased chance of having a similar pattern. Most are a uniform color, though rare individuals have a unique pattern, which can be as simple as half-half two colors, or as intricate as looking like bark. Relations Many races see a Setriet as just another monster, another thing to be killed if it gets in the way. Those who look past their strange shape come to know them as kindly, if a little paranoid.Due to their troubled past the have a hard time trusting, but those who earn their trust are blessed with a watchful and worthy friend. Alignment Sentriets were designed to keep guard of there masterswhile the slept. To do so required them to stay basically motionless, and focussed on their surroundings for up to 8 hours. becuase of this, most are of a lawful alignment. When they escaped there servitude some hated the idea of going back to servitude, and so became chaotic. There are no neutral Sentriets. As for good and evil, they tend towards neutrality, leaning slightly towards good. Religion Before they escaped, Sentriets were kept hidden from most, never hearing of religion. Now they have heard the many different preachers talking about the many different deities, they find it hard to choose. Many follow Farlanghn, though not all. Some remain atheist, accepting the existance of gods, but not worshipping any. Language Sentriets cannot speak. They communicate telepathically. They do however understand Common and Undercommon Names Because they communicate telepathically, names aren't used within communities of Sentriets and other telepathic beings. To normal races, they simply accept the first verbal name they are given. Some examples are Thing, That, It, You. Some will only accept a noun, such as Thing or Sticky, whereas others may choose a name for themselves, if travelling throughout non-telepathic lands. Racial Traits * , , , , : Sentriets are strong and observant, like any good sentry, but are frail, and their bodies and slow wit causes others to think poorly of them. * Type::Abberation : The sentriet has A strange body that could only have come about through sentient intervention. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, sentriets have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Sentriet base land speed is 40 feet. * Low-light vision (Ex): A sentriet can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Darkvision (Ex): Sentriets can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Sentriets can function just fine with no light at all. * All Around Vision (Ex): A Sentriets unique eyes positioning creates a 360 degree field of vision, allowing a perfect view of creatures that might otherwise flank them. Thus, flanking opponents gain no bonus on their attack rolls, and rogues are denied their sneak attack ability because they do not lose thier Dexterity bonus (but they may still sneak attack the Sentriet if it is caught flat-footed). * +4 to Spot and Search checks * +2 to Balance checks * +2 versus Bull rush, etc. * Multiple Limbs: Sentriets have four arms, and so may take the Multiweapon Fighting feat instead of the Two Weapon Fighting feat. They may also take the Multiattack feat. (These are not bonus feats)' * Telepathy (Su) 100 ft * Psi-Like Ability: 1/day Hustle. * Automatic Languages: Common and Undercommon. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race